


Flashes of a Future

by DistractedPadawan



Series: Echo Apprecation Week 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Becho, Echo Appreciation Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedPadawan/pseuds/DistractedPadawan
Summary: Bellamy and Echo are soulmates.Day One of Echo Appreciation Week 2018





	Flashes of a Future

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is day one of Echo Appreciation Week 2018. I usually have a friend look over it, but I wanted to drop my fics on the day unread (I know. Dumb), so I apologize for any errors. Hope you enjoy!

She knew it from the moment their skin touched what they were. She’d heard the stories since she was a child. One soul separated into two, destined to wander until they found each other.  
In the space of a single moment in time, an eternity passed.

They both gasps had sounded out above the noise of her people, caged and restless and wondering what was happening. Images of a future, their future, flashed before her eyes. She saw hardships and strain, distrust and hatred, but then she saw happiness and love, smiles and laughter. She saw herself with her arms up, sparring with him smirking across from her. She saw herself tangled up with him in his bed. She saw them walking down metal hallways with their fingers entwined and his arms wrapped around her as they stared at a pair of suns sinking below the horizon.

She remembers pulling away, mouth agape and eyes wide as they met his. He had looked just as startled, unaware of what had just passed between them. 

There was no time to explain, but this man who had once been her enemy, who claimed to be her ally, was the person her soul was meant for.

Soul-mates weren’t an uncommon occurrence amongst her people. Most children grew up hearing stories about them and some girls spent their childhoods dreaming about finding their other half. The division of the twelve clans meant that many people went their entire lives without finding the other half of their soul. 

Each clan had their own stories, but most had one common thread. That upon the first touch, soulmates would see parts of their future flash before their eyes. Each person saw what they were ready to see. She remembers wondering what things Bellamy had seen but refrained from asking. There hadn’t been time.

Folded up in that cage that she had been kept in for weeks, she had watched as his mouth moved like he wanted to speak, though nothing came out. His lips had formed questions and she could do nothing but watch.

A noise from the dark-haired girl beside him had taken them out of the trance they had been in. 

She remembers feeling a pull to stay when the mountain men had come to get them, leading them out after the commander had made a deal for their lives. But she’d seen their future and knew that they’d see each other again.

When she’d made it back to Azgeda, she hadn’t told a soul. She wasn’t sure what Nia’s reaction would be, but she knew what would come after wouldn’t be good. Soulmates could be weaknesses, and the last thing Echo had wanted to appear weak to her queen. When Nia had told her of her plan to blow up the mountain, with people from Skaikru within it, Echo had found a way to get Bellamy out. She’d used his trust to betray him, but the alternative had been worse. 

Having him hate her had been the hardest thing to endure. To see that spark of anger in his eyes when he looked at her, to hear him say that he’d never trust her again had been heartbreaking. Knowing that he would trust her again, that things would be better helped soothe the ache, but it had still stung.

It wasn’t until two years later, sparring a few feet from the large viewing window Bellamy had made a habit of staring out of, Echo had told him what it was they had experienced at that moment in the mountain.

“It means we’re soulmates.” She had started without any fanfare. When he hadn’t responded, she had opened her mouth to explain what she meant when he had jumped in.

“I know what soulmates are.” He had grumbled. “That doesn’t explain what happened, though.” He had added with a huff.

“When two soulmates meet, when their skin touches for the first time, they are shown visions of their life together. Small moments of the future they’ll have.” He had responded, only nodded in understanding and acceptance. 

“If we’re soulmates…” He had sighed then and shook his head. “Never mind.” He had given her a nod before leaving her sitting on the sparring mat. What he had meant to say, she knew, was ‘How could you have done the things you did if you knew we were soulmates.’ It was a question she didn’t really have an answer to. 

He tells her one night, when they are curled up beneath his gray sheet, fingers tangling and untangling that he’d always known he would forgive her. A year prior he had shown up to her door in the middle of the night, his hair messy and his shirt wrinkled, to tell that he forgave her. He hadn’t said anything else, just three words and a nod before turning and walking back to his own room. “It was one of my visions.” He explained and she had smiled, rubbing her cheek against this shoulder. 

Back on the ground, when she tells him that she knows they’ll find each other again, it’s not just because she knows more is yet to come. Their souls always will always to find a way back to each other and she believes it. A few weeks later when they climb into the back of the rover to win the very war they’d been trying to prevent, he tells they’re going to be okay and he doesn’t have to explain.

The visions of their future she saw at that moment weren’t all clear. Some are fuzzy or out of context, and some didn’t make any sense, but she finds herself smiling when one of them passes.  
…  
One hundred and twenty-seven years later, on a new planet light years away from the one she was born on, she touches her growing stomach gently and grins wide. Bellamy watches her, half awake from the bed he’d built for them with his bare hands. Their home is small, just big enough for the two of them and the child growing inside her. He smiled at her holding out a hand and reaching out for her. She went to him without hesitation, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand over hers and hummed.

“It’s a girl.” He says quietly after a long moment and she turns to him. “And she’s going to be beautiful.” Echo grins when Bellamy wraps an arm around her. They are both quiet as they stare out the window of their home, watching as two suns set in the distance.


End file.
